Life
by Little Hiei
Summary: Before anyone tries to report this, I did not steal it. This is my brothers story and I have permission to post it and continue it. Story about Hiei's life in the Human World.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

They had just defeated The Four Saint Beasts and Kuwabara had said something about being the law, so Yusuke suggested they go out for donuts like the cops on television. Kurama tried to tell him that real cops aren't like that, but he apparently wasn't listening. Somehow they talked Hiei into joining them or maybe it was Koenma's threat that if he didn't act like a team member, he would get a different sentence. We all know Hiei got off easy.

So they were outside the Donut Shop, when Hiei pulled Kurama aside. "What's a 'donut'?" he asked quietly so no one else would hear, but…

"What?" asked Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan, who somehow invited herself.

"You've never had a donut?" asked Yusuke.

"Man, you don't know what you're missing," said Kuwabara.

"They don't have donuts in the Makai," Kurama stated staring at Hiei.

"Whatever," Hiei said before vanishing from sight.

"Koenma won't be happy," said Botan.

"Can't we just not tell him," Kuwabara asked.

"Idiot! He sees everything that happens," said Yusuke.

"Hopefully, he wasn't watching," Kurama said.

They went in and had their donuts. Before they left Kurama bought two boxes of donuts. He gave one to Botan to give to Koenma with a note saying to forgive Hiei, just in case Koenma had been watching. The other he took home.

Kurama was sitting at his desk in his room, when he heard a knock at the window. Kurama turned from his homework to see two red eyes staring at him. He went over and opened the window to have a fire demon jump into the room. "Hiei," Kurama said smiling. He had been hoping Hiei would show up. Hiei didn't say anything before sitting on the window sill with one leg up, close to his chest and the other hanging down. Hiei laid his head on his knee and looked out the window.

"I've got something for you," Kurama said opening the box that had been waiting on his bed, revealing one of every kind of donut the shop had.

Hiei glanced over, "Don't want it."

"Hiei, this is the deal."

"What?" he said staring at Kurama.

"Koenma was mad that you weren't acting like a team member and celebrating our first victory together. So you have to try the donuts or get a worse sentence." Kurama lied. He just wanted Hiei to try something new.

In a flash Hiei and the box of donuts were gone.

Hiei appeared on top the highest tree in the park with a box in his hand. He was about to throw the box when he noticed something by the swings. It was a medium sized dog. 'He looks lost,' Hiei thought. He looked around before jumping down next to the dog. The dog shied at first, but Hiei opened the box to him and he walked slowly closer. "I won't hurt you," Hiei said and sat the box on the ground. The dog started to eat the donuts and Hiei sat beside it to watch. Hiei's stomach growled and the dog looked at him. "I don't eat ningen food." The dog grabbed a donut lightly with his mouth and sat it on Hiei's lap. "I don't want it." But the dog sat next to him and wouldn't move. "You eat it. I already told you I don't eat ningen food!" The dog barked and it startled Hiei. 'This thing ain't gonna leave me alone until I eat it,' Hiei thought and reached for the donut. The dogs tail began to wag violently and Hiei bit the donut causing jelly to run down his cheeks. "Not bad," Hiei said finishing the rest of the donut. The dog went back to the box and grabbed another one for Hiei. Hiei ate it as well before laying down on the ground. The dog saw Hiei was done with the donuts and finished them off before walking over to his new friend asleep on the ground. Suddenly Hiei felt something warm on his face. He opened his eyes to see the dog cleaning the jelly off his cheeks. Hiei stood up once the dog stopped and started to walk to his favorite place to sleep.

Hiei crawled through a small hole at the base of a tree and to his surprise the dog followed. Hiei and the dog crawled up together for the night. When Hiei awoke the next morning to his sadness the dog was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

"I think Hiei's hurt," Yusuke said off from Kurama's right.

"Yeah, the little runts movements are slowed," stated Kuwabara on his left.

"I didn't even hit him," Kurama stated before jumping up to finish their duel. "Hiei is something wrong?" he asked hoping Hiei was okay.

"This is a fight not a conversation," Hiei stated attacking with his fists.

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you, Kurama," Yusuke yelled.

"Nah, the shrimp's probably afraid Kurama will hurt him," said Kuwabara and they started to laugh. Hiei was distracted so Kurama took his chance figuring Hiei would realize it and block him. He grabbed Hiei's foot with his rose whip and pulled. Before Hiei realized anything he was falling from the tree. Kurama jumped down to catch him, but as soon as he did Hiei pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" Hiei yelled falling to the ground. He hit his head with a hard thud. Kurama landed next to him and suddenly saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running over to them yelling.

"Is he alright?" asked Yusuke.

"You should've let him catch you," said Kuwabara. Then they both burst out laughing. Kurama finally looked down at Hiei sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Hiei suddenly stopped and looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara pointing and laughing at him. He looked down and Kurama followed his gaze. The front of Hiei's pants were all wet. He quickly jumped up and was going to run away when Kurama grabbed his wrist.

"Let go!" he yelled, ready to cry.

"Both of you shut up!" Kurama yelled at the laughing idiots. "It's not funny!" He wrapped them up in vines and covered their mouths. "Now that's funny," he said laughing. Hiei had taken to hiding behind Kurama since he couldn't get away. Kurama turned around to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hiei shook his head and Kurama could have sworn he heard a small whimper. "What happened?"

"You know what happened!" Hiei said very rudely trying to pull away. "Just let me go!"

"No. What happened to… cause your… um… accident?" Kurama was trying to choose his words carefully, but he wasn't sure what to say to Hiei.

"I forgot I had to go before the fight," Hiei stated so quietly they could barely hear him.

"Why didn't you just call a time-out," Kuwabara had bitten through the vines and was laughing again. Kurama had the vines grow over his mouth again and looked back at Hiei, who was looking at the ground.

"Besides the fact that he's an idiot, it's a good question. Why didn't you call a time-out?" Hiei just looked away.

"Maybe he was having too much fun," Yusuke had bitten through the vines now, but wasn't laughing so Kurama let it go. Kurama looked back at Hiei and he nodded.

"Next time, just call time-out, okay?" Hiei nodded. "Alright, let's go to my house and get you cleaned up," Kurama said letting go of Hiei's arm and putting his cloak over him so no one could tell what he had done. Then they left quietly for Kurama's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

Hiei walked nervously next to Kurama, but never tried to get away. Once they got to Kurama's house, he took Hiei up to the bathroom and started to run water into the tub. Hiei kept looking around at everything. He was both nervous and curious about this room Kurama had taken him to. He had never been in this room before and didn't know what to think. "I'll wait outside for your clothes," Kurama said once Hiei's bath was drawn, but Hiei grabbed his wrist. Kurama turned around and looked at him, staring at the water in the tub. "What's wrong?" he asked trying to see Hiei's face.

Suddenly Hiei stared straight into Kurama's eyes and asked, "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Getting a bath." Hiei continued to stare at Kurama. "You do know what a bath is, don't you?"

"Of course, baka! But…" Hiei stared at the water again.

"You've never had a bath inside, ne?" Hiei didn't look at him, but nodded. "Well, for starters you need to take your clothes off," Kurama said removing Hiei's cloak. He didn't object so Kurama continued with his boots and then his shirt. He was about to unbuckle Hiei's pants when he grabbed Kurama's wrist again.

"Why do I have to get naked and you don't?" Hiei asked calmly still staring at the water.

"Because I'm not getting a bath, you are."

"Oh," Hiei said letting go and unbuckling his pants himself. Kurama couldn't help but smile at the fact that Hiei wasn't wearing any underwear. Hiei thought Kurama was smiling at something else and decided to splash him with the water. "Baka, hentai," he said turning away with his arms crossed.

"Hiei, I wasn't looking at that," Kurama said wringing his clothes out over the sink.

"Then why the smile," he said looking over his shoulder at Kurama.

"Because you're not wearing any underwear."

Hiei stared at him for a moment before asking, "What's underwear?"

"It's…well…," Kurama couldn't think how to describe it so he started to take off his wet clothes and showed Hiei. "These are underwear."

Hiei turned around and looked sideways at them, "So, what's so great about them? It's just more clothes you have to wear."

"Good point. Now get in the water before it gets cold."

"Don't wanna."

"Hiei, you need a bath."

"So."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because you're still wearing clothes and you took all mine."

"So if I take my underwear off you'll get a bath?" Kurama asked jokingly.

"Yes."

"What? Why?" Kurama asked blushing with surprise.

"Because, you got to see mine and I want to see yours. That's only fair, ain't it."

"Okay," Kurama said removing his underwear. "There, now in the tub with you." Hiei willingly stepped in. "You have to sit down." Kurama walked over and pushed him down. Hiei crossed his arms and just sat there while Kurama removed the bandanna hiding his jagan and began dumping water on his head. Hiei shivered and pulled his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. "Is the water too cold?" Kurama asked putting his head on the side of the tub and looking at Hiei. "I can run hot water to heat it up." Hiei nodded and Kurama turned the hot water on a little, but Hiei reached over and turned it all the way on. 'I guess fire demons need heat sometimes,' Kurama thought. Hiei just sat there, in a daze, while Kurama washed his hair. "Hiei?" he asked, but Hiei was still in a daze when Kurama started to wash his body. Kurama had washed everywhere except two places. "Hiei?" he asked again, but still no answer. Kurama reached down figuring Hiei wasn't going to snap out of it anytime soon when he grabbed his wrist yet again.

"Can I get out now?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Just as soon as you finish washing," Kurama said handing him the washcloth.

"Where?"

"You're kidding right? Weren't you paying attention?" Hiei shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I fell asleep."

'Come to think of it, his eyes had been closed,' Kurama thought. "Your privates, front and back," he said standing up and gathering his and Hiei's clothes off the floor and into a pile. He could feel his face burning red.

Hiei finished washing and asked again, "Can I get out now?"

"Let me rinse you off first. You don't wanna be covered in soap, do you?"

"Hn," he said crossing his arms.

"Stand up please," Kurama said grabbing the shower hose. Hiei eyed it suspiciously before obeying him and standing up, crossing his arms again. "Arms down." Reluctantly Hiei put his arms down and Kurama turned the hose on, spraying him from his head down.

"What?" was all Hiei said before cowering away from the hose. His eyes were burning like they were on fire or something.

"It won't hurt you, see?" Kurama said spraying his hand. "Get back over here."

"No!"

"Then you can't get out of the tub." Slowly Hiei got up and walked over to him. Kurama turned the hose back on only to have Hiei steal it and spray him instead.

"How do you like it?" Hiei yelled.

"Hiei, I'm sorry, but it's the fastest way to rinse you off."

"I don't care. You made my eyes burn." Kurama finally got the hose back, now that everything in the bathroom was drenched, and Hiei stood there stunned.

"Close and cover your eyes." As soon as Hiei obeyed Kurama finished rinsing him off. "There, is that better?"

"Hn." Hiei removed his hands from his eyes and before Kurama realized what he was going to do he shook off, spraying more water all over the bathroom.

"Hey," Kurama said startled. "Now I have more to clean."

"It was already all wet. Can I have my clothes back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they need washed, remember?"

"Then what am I supposed to do, run around naked?"

"You can borrow some of my clothes until yours are clean." Hiei mumbled something under his breathe about Kurama's clothes not fitting him, but all Kurama heard was the word 'fit'. Kurama dried his own hair and body and wrapped a towel around his waist. He turned to Hiei, to dry his hair, and Hiei was shivering so Kurama dried his body quickly and wrapped a very thick large towel around him and then dried his hair. Once Kurama was sure it was dried enough, he pulled the towel wrapped around Hiei over his head. Kurama had to smile at how cute Hiei looked wrapped up in a towel, bigger than him. Kurama gathered their clothes and walked out. Hiei followed Kurama to the laundry room, while he put their clothes in the washer. Kurama looked to see if he could find some old clothes that might fit Hiei, but his mother must have them stashed somewhere special. They were heading to Kurama's room when someone knocked on the door. Hiei went to answer it before Kurama could stop him. He opened the door to find Yusuke and Kuwabara in bad moods. Yusuke stared for a moment then laughed.

"Hiei, you look so cute," he said as Kuwabara walked past him.

"What's the big idea leaving us in the woods like that Kurama?" Kuwabara yelled and then looked back at Hiei and laughed. Yusuke noticed Kurama at the top of the stairs and looked back and forth between Hiei and him.

"What did you do, take a shower together?" He continued laughing. Hiei closed the door and walked away to sit on the counter. Kurama walked downstairs to greet his uninvited guests.

"No, he splashed me!"

"I also sprayed you with that thing, but you were already naked by then," Hiei said from his seat on the counter. "Besides you were the one who wanted to show me your underwear." Kurama thought he could feel his whole body turning red, but it was just his face.

"What thing?" asked Yusuke.

"And why were you already naked?" asked Kuwabara.

"Underwear?" they looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"Long story," Kurama said giving Hiei a death stare, which he seemed surprised to see.

"We've got time. Let's hear it," said Yusuke smiling and sitting in a chair next to the table.

"Can we put some clothes on first?"

"Sure, wouldn't want you to lose a towel."

"Hiei, are you coming or are you just going to run around naked?"

"I'm not naked! I'll be there in a minute," he said staring at Yuusuke and Kuwabara doubled over with laughter.

"Okay." Kurama went to his room and got dressed. He then found some sweats for Hiei to wear. Hiei walked in just as Kurama was pulling the sweats out of the drawer. "Did you erase their memories?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Hiei yelled. "Are you mad?" he asked nervously.

"No, I'm glad you did it. I didn't really want anyone to see me in just a towel."

"But I saw you."

"Yeah, you also saw me naked and I saw you. Here put these on," Kurama said handing Hiei the clothes. Hiei took the clothes and looked away.

"Why did you give me that look?" he asked sadly.

"What look? When? Where?"

"The mad one, just now when we were downstairs," he said hugging the clothes Kurama had given him tightly.

"Oh, because of what you said. You embarrassed we in front of our friends."

"Your friends, not mine."

"Okay. Get dressed." Once Hiei finally got the clothes on they hung off him from everywhere. Kurama started with the pants and pulled the strings tight before tying them. He rolled up the bottoms so Hiei wouldn't trip and rolled up the sleeves on the sweatshirt so he could actually see Hiei's hands. All the while Hiei stood there and let Kurama have his way.

"K'rama?"

"Yes." Kurama didn't look up from Hiei's sleeve. Hiei had been debating asking this question for some time now and wanted an answer.

"Why is yours bigger?"

"What, my clothes? Because I'm taller than you." Kurama stood up in front of Hiei.

"No," Hiei said suddenly pulling Kurama's pants down, underwear and all, and pointing at his penis. "That! Why's it bigger than mine?" Kurama was in such shock he was frantically trying to get his pants back on.

"What you do that for?"

"I wanna know!"

"Hasn't anyone ever talked to you about it?" Kurama finally calmed down and got his pants up.

"No, should they?"

"I guess it is something your father would talk to you about. Sit down." Kurama pushed Hiei to sit on the bed and sat in the chair in front of him. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Kurama thought and looked into Hiei's eyes. He almost expected to see those ruby red orbs full of curiosity, but instead they seemed hurt. "Are you okay?" Hiei slowly looked up at Kurama.

"It's not fair!" Kurama thought he was still talking about the difference in their sizes.

"Well, if yours was the same size as mine, it would look very strange on your small body." Hiei looked down again.

'Not that. You had a dad and now you have another one.' Kurama continued explaining size to Hiei who listened contently, but didn't like what he heard, while they drank pop. Hiei stayed only until his clothes were clean and then left.

Later that night while Hiei was sleeping in the same tree he heard a rustling noise outside. He unsheathed his sword and climbed out of the tree. Hiei stood still waiting for the noise again but instead he felt something nudge his leg. Just as he was about to slaughter it, Hiei stopped himself when he realized it was the dog from the other night. It had returned to the tree but it didn't return alone. There were three pups with it and it was dragging a worn piece of cloth. Hiei sheathed his sword and knelt in front of the dog before reaching out a hand to touch one of the pups. "If we were in the demon world, I'd get killed for this," Hiei said as he pet each pup. "Are you hungry?" Hiei asked when he saw the dog was just sitting there watching him. "Go in the tree and I'll be back." Hiei watched in surprise as the dog dragged the cloth into the tree and all three pups followed as if they understood him. Hiei returned shortly with an overflowing box of donuts. Hiei crawled into the tree and sat the box down. Immediately the pups started to eat but their mother barked and they backed off. Hiei watched in surprise as the mother grabbed two donuts and placed them in his lap before allowing the pups to continue eating. Hiei ate the two donuts before falling asleep surrounded by the dog and her pups. They were all covered by the worn out blanket the dog had brought.

When Hiei awoke the dog, her pups, and any trace of the donuts and their box were gone but he was still covered by the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

It was a week after Hiei's accident and Kurama sensed him watching in the park. Kurama motioned him to come down from his perch, but Hiei stayed there so he went to him. "You alright?" Kurama asked.

"Hn. I'm fine. What do you want?" he said rather rudely.

"You're the one who's been following me. Are you thinking about erasing my memory as well?" Hiei shrugged. "I think if you wanted to you would have already done it."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Before you do, I want to take you somewhere. Come on." Kurama jumped from the tree and looked up at Hiei. "Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna."

"Here we go again."

Hiei jumped down in front of him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just every time you say 'don't wanna' you want me to do something for you to get you to do what I want. So what is it this time?"

"Nothing. I didn't say I wanted anything. I'm just… busy."

"Hiei?"

"What?"

"You have been following me for awhile nonstop. Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No! I got a bath yesterday, baka!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Do you… have to… um… pee?"

"No! Maybe I should erase your memory after all!"

"Then what's…" before Kurama could finish he heard a strange growl come from Hiei. At first he thought Hiei was really mad at him, but when Kurama looked at him, his hands were on his stomach and he looked surprised. "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe," he said as his stomach growled again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, where I was going to take you will have to wait. Let's go get a pizza."

"A what?"

"You have a lot to learn, Hiei. Come on."

"No! What did you say?"

"We're going to get a pizza." Kurama said continuing to walk.

Hiei caught up with him. "Piece of what?"

"Pizza," Kurama said laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Hiei. P-I-Z-Z-A. Pizza. Now you say it."

"Pissa."

"Z. The za sound. Pizza."

"Pizza."

"There you got it."

The whole way there Hiei kept saying the word over and over again. Once they were actually there Hiei stopped. "Kurama?"

"What is it?"

"That's just it. What is pizza?"

"You'll see. Come on." Kurama said walking into the pizza shop. Hiei followed him in. The place was empty except for a small group of teenagers at a far table.

"Hey, Kurama," yelled Yusuke.

They walked over to where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were sitting. "Why aren't you in school, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, today was the first day back from vacation," said Yusuke.

"I guess it slipped my mind," Kurama said. 'I was so worried about Hiei's reaction to his accident that as soon as I sensed him I forgot everything else,' Kurama thought looking down at Hiei.

"You've never let anything distract you from school. Not even us," said Botan.

"I just wanted to make sure Hiei was okay after what happened during training last week."

"What did happen? I remember you two dueling and then suddenly I was at your house. There was this little figure covered in a large pink towel telling me to go home," said Yusuke looking suspiciously at Hiei.

"Dude, I had a dream just like that," said Kuwabara.

"Sounds to me like you two spend too much time together," said Botan.

"Anyways," said Yusuke. "Why are the two of you always together?"

Kurama looked down at Hiei and then back at Yusuke. "Someone has to make sure he doesn't kill every Ningen in sight. Besides he doesn't seem to understand that when his stomach growls he needs to eat."

"That's not true!" Hiei said just before his stomach growled again. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and then said together, "Skipping school."

"Figures. What about you Botan?"

"I was bored in the Reikai. So I came to see what you all were doing."

"Hey, now that there's someone here with money. You can buy us a pizza. What do ya say, pal?" asked Yusuke making himself look thin and starved.

"Okay, but next time your buying."

"Deal."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left to order. "Stay with Botan," Kurama said as Hiei went to follow him.

"Hn," Hiei stopped in his tracks and looked at Botan sitting in the booth.

"You can sit down Hiei," she said motioning him to sit next to her.

Hiei walked over, but stopped and glanced back at Kurama. Kurama felt his gaze and turned to see him standing next to the table, not sure what to do. Kurama secretly motioned for him to sit down, so Hiei reluctantly sat next to Botan.

"See it's not so bad, is it?" Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei snorted and looked back at the guys. He didn't like being left with the ferry girl. He secretly wanted to run over to them, but didn't know why.

After they ordered, they went and sat down to talk and drink pop. Hiei was being quiet, at first Kurama thought he had fallen asleep until he realized he was watching the guy making the pizzas. When the pizzas finally came, Hiei didn't know what to do. He watch Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were sitting across from him. Kurama had sat next to him, so now he was stuck between Botan and Kurama. If he wanted to get away, he couldn't. Hiei decided to try this thing called 'pizza' and grabbed a piece. Seeing this Kurama smiled. In the end Hiei ate a whole large pizza with extra cheese by himself.

Once Yusuke and Kuwabara were done eating they started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Botan.

Kuwabara was laughing so hard he could barely breathe let alone talk. "Hiei's face," Yusuke blurted out.

"What?" asked Hiei. Botan looked at his face and busted up laughing. Hiei looked over at Kurama but he couldn't help himself either and started to laugh as well. "What's so funny?" Hiei was getting agitated.

"You have… pizza… sauce all… over your… face," Yusuke said in-between laughs.

Hiei wiped his mouth off with his cloak but couldn't get it all so Kurama grabbed some napkins. "Hiei look at me."

Kurama wiped Hiei's face clean when someone next to him said, "I didn't know you had a kid, Minamino." It was Kaito and his gang.

"I'm not a kid," Hiei said.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Kaito?" Kurama asked.

"Shouldn't you?" he asked.

"I got… distracted. What about you?"

"Was wondering what would keep you from going, but I can see now you have other responsibilities."

Hiei was growling and staring at Kaito. "Hiei stop it."

"Why should I control my emotions when you don't control yours?"

"What?" Everyone was staring at him. Kurama's face turned bright red.

"See!"

"Hiei. We have to go." Kurama grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him to the door. "See ya later," he said before exiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

Kurama pulled Hiei for awhile until no one was around. "What's your problem?" he asked loudly, causing Hiei to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing. What's yours?" Hiei asked trying to sound calm, but there was a definite quiver in his voice.

"Hiei. I didn't mean to yell, but you make me so mad sometimes."

"So I don't care if you yell."

"Come on."

"Where to this time?"

"I told you I wanted to take you somewhere. So let's go."

"Don't… no!"

"You were going to say it, so say it."

"No!"

"Fine then, let's go."

"No."

"Hiei I fed you, now you have to do what I want. I just want to show you something fun."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't deserve it."

"That's beside the point. I said I was going to take you before you growled at Kaito, so I'm still going to take you."

"Hn." Hiei followed Kurama down some stairs in the sidewalk and into a weird man-made cave. Kurama went and looked at something on the wall while Hiei looked around at all the people. There were so many, most were just standing around, but some were playing music and people would drop money in their hats while others were holding up signs and little tin cups and people would give them money as well. 'Hn, well that seems stupid,' Hiei thought before going over to Kurama and tugging on his shirt.

"What is it?" Kurama asked without looking at Hiei.

"How come ningens are paying the people who aren't doing anything?" Kurama looked at Hiei confused. "See they're just sitting there and the others are at least playing music even if it is horribly." Hiei pointed to the people getting paid to do nothing.

"Hiei it's rude to point," Kurama said pushing Hiei's arm down before continuing to look at the large map on the wall. "They're beggars. They just sit there and beg people for money because they can't play an intrument or get a proper job." Hiei nodded and tried to ignore the fact that he himself couldn't play an intrument and didn't have a job. Suddenly Hiei became aware of a loud noise coming from a tunnel in the cave that he hadn't seen before since he couldn't see over the heads of the crowd. Just then a big gust of wind went through the tunnel as a large metal demon ran through. Hiei reached for his sword, when he realized he didn't have it and quickly hid between Kurama and the wall. "Hiei it's just the train. It's not going to hurt you."

"Hn I knew that," Hiei said but stayed hidden. When Kurama started toward the tunnel looking at his watch, Hiei stayed where he was.

"What's wrong? They're just like giant cars okay?"

"So we're gonna get in that thing?"

"Well in the next one yeah. Come on you'll be with me. I'll protect you." Kurama held out his hand and Hiei slowly walked closer to the tunnel. When the next train started to come Hiei hid behind Kurama and watched as it stopped and a lot of people got off before others including Kurama and himself got on. The first thing Hiei noticed was how crowded it was, then he noticed there were rows of seats on each side. Kurama grabbed his arm and pulled him to one corner before sitting down away from the crowd. Hiei didn't like all those people around him and he really hated being in such a small place with all of them. Kurama noticing Hiei's anxiety slowly began to rub his back to try and calm him down. Once he started to calm down, he noticed the smells around him. It was a mixture of urine, fresh baked goods, and too much perfume.

"How long do we have to be in here?" Hiei, feeling dizzy, asked so quietly only Kurama's fox ears picked up the sound.

"About forty five minutes. You gonna be okay?" Hiei nodded but leaned closer to Kurama when someone sat next to him.

They were only five minutes from their destination when Hiei groaned and moved away from Kurama. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"No," Hiei moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna- bleargh," Hiei couldn't stop it from coming out and threw up on the guy next to him. The man angrily got up and was about to hit Hiei when a bunch of women started hitting him with their purses and yelling at him for even thinking about hitting a child. Meanwhile Kurama rubbed Hiei's back as he got it all out of his system.

Hiei was thankful when they finally got off into another cave and Kurama led him to a bench to sit down. "It's okay Hiei. It wasn't your fault."

"Of course not, it was the damn smell in there!" Hiei stated before taking a deep breath.

"Well you added another scent for future riders," Kurama said with a smile and to his surprise Hiei laughed a little. "Let's just sit here until you feel better." Kurama sat down next to Hiei and Hiei began to look around at all the people waiting. Just like the other cave there were people playing music for money and people begging for money. Hiei noticed a beggar squatting in one corner and focused on him. The guy didn't have a sign out like the others and wasn't holding up a cup for money.

'Why's he over there? No one's gonna go into the corner just to give him money. It looks like he's-' Hiei didn't like where his thoughts were going and began to tug on Kurama until he looked down. "Can we leave now?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurama asked standing up.

"Yes! I just wanna leave."

"Okay." Kurama headed up the stairs and onto the sidewalk with Hiei following.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

They didn't have to walk far to get to their destination. Kurama stopped in front of a large building about five stories tall. Hiei stared up at the building before following Kurama. Kurama went to the door and made in spin around while he walked in. Hiei stood outside staring at the door while it continued to spin before Kurama came back out to him. "What's wrong? It's just a revolving door. You walk in and push. There's nothing to it." Hiei still didn't move. "Come on you can go through with me." Kurama grabbed Hiei by the wrist and pulled him over to the door. They got in and Kurama put Hiei in front of him before pushing on the door. Hiei silently walked through with Kurama before turning to see if the door was still spinning and seeing that it was made him smile. "Don't worry you can play with it later." Kurama started to walk away and Hiei turned to follow.

"What is this place?" Hiei asked once he caught up to Kurama and saw all the people around carrying bags.

"The mall. It's a bunch of different stores all in one place."

"Oh. Are we going shopping?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Then why are we here?"

"There's a new movie out I want to see and I thought you'd like to go with me."

"A movie. Like Chapter Black?"

"Well Chapter Black is a movie but this one's not like it."

"Where are we gonna watch it?"

"In the theater. It's up on the fourth floor." Kurama walked over to a set of metal double doors in the wall. Hiei followed at a distance and watched as Kurama pushed a button on the wall and the doors opened to reveal a small room. Kurama walked in and waited for Hiei. "It's okay. It'll just be me and you if you hurry up." Hiei looked around before running into the small room. "You wanna push the button?"

"Hn?"

"Just push the four," Kurama said pointing at the button with a four on it. Hiei went over to the buttons and slowly pushed the four. When it lit up he smiled but his smile quickly faded as he felt the room move. Hiei grabbed onto the railing at the back of the room and held on tight. "It's okay we're fine." Once the room stopped, the doors opened and Hiei ran out passed all the people waiting to use the elevator. Everyone looked back at Kurama as he casually walked off after Hiei. "I think we'll take the escalators back down, okay?" Hiei didn't know what an escalator was but anything was better than what he just experienced so he nodded. "You okay?"

"Where are we going now?" Kurama began to walk toward the theater and Hiei followed.

Once they got to the theater, Kurama stopped and pulled Hiei away from everyone else before whispering in his ear. "Do you need to pee before we go in?"

"No!" Hiei said and walked into the theater which was crowded since a lot of people were getting out of school. Hiei stood still until Kurama motioned him to follow and they went to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for (After reading this chapter put in your favorite movie. Use your imagination and pretend you're in the same theater as Hiei and Kurama watching it. Imagine what Hiei would think throughout the movie and if he would yell at the screen just remember he doesn't have his sword with him.) please," Kurama said to the ticket lady. She looked at Kurama and then Hiei before charging Kurama for an adult ticket and a child's ticket. Kurama smiled and led Hiei to theater two.

A little over half way through the movie Hiei nudged Kurama's arm. "What's wrong?" Kurama bent down and whispered.

"How long is this movie?" Hiei whispered back.

"About two hours."

"How long have we been here?"

"It'll be over in half an hour, okay?" Hiei nodded but Kurama could see him fidget in the dark. "What's wrong?" Hiei started to bite his lip and looked down at the floor covered in popcorn and soda.

"Um... I have to..."

"I asked you before we came in and you said no."

"I didn't have to go then but I do now!" Hiei whispered angrily.

"Alright I'll take you to the restroom." Kurama was about to get up when Hiei grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

"I don't wanna go yet."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. You might have another accident if you don't go now."

"I don't wanna go yet!"

"Okay but as soon as this is over we're going to the restrooms."

"I don't wanna..." Hiei mumbled quietly.

"Why not?"

"Hn..." Kurama let it go and they finished watching the movie.

Once it was over, Kurama stood up and looked at Hiei still sitting there. 'I don't smell urine so he didn't pee his pants... yet,' Kurama thought as everyone else got up and began to leave. "Come on let's get you to the restroom," Kurama said putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked up at Kurama while biting his lower lip. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't wanna... I wanna go outside."

"Okay." Hiei stood up and began to follow Kurama out of the theater and into the mall. "You wanna take the elevator? It'll be faster." Hiei shook his head and followed Kurama toward the first escalator. Kurama went to step on the moving stairs when he noticed Hiei wasn't next to him. He turned and saw Hiei staring at the escalator nervously. "It's okay just stay next to me." Kurama went over and grabbed Hiei's arm pulling him along. Once they were on the escalator, Hiei wrapped both arms around Kurama's waist in a death grip to the point that Kurama had to lift him off the escalator at the bottom. The second escalator was pretty much the same except Hiei stepped off himself and the third escalator Kurama thought it would be a good idea to walk down it and get Hiei outside before it was too late.

Once Hiei saw the door he ran for it but stopped when it kept spinning until Kurama put his hand out and stopped it. "Come on," Kurama said motioning Hiei over. Hiei got in front of Kurama as they went out the door and looked around for a place to go. "This way." Hiei followed Kurama into an alley next to the mall. "Go behind that dumpster," Kurama said pointing at a big blue dumpster. Hiei ran to the other side of it and began relieving himself while Kurama stood watch. 'What's taking so long?' Kurama thought after awhile of waiting for Hiei to come back and started toward the dumpster. "Hiei?" Hiei came out from behind the dumpster yawning. "Done?" Hiei nodded sleepily.

"Can I leave now?" Hiei asked before yawning again.

"Yeah, but don't you need a ride?"

"I'd rather walk then go in that thing again."

"Okay. Then I'll walk with you. Where to?"

"The park by your house. Is it far?"

"About a two hour walk." Hiei stopped in his tracks. "There's not many people on the subway this late. Most are at home eating dinner."

"But-"

"It wasn't your fault... It's okay if it happens again."

"That ningen was gonna attack me..." Hiei stated staring at his feet.

"I won't let anyone hurt you but if you don't want to, we don't have to. We can walk."

"I'm tired."

"I could carry you." Hiei shook his head. "You want to go on the subway?" Hiei nodded and followed Kurama down into the cave. Hiei made sure not to look around this time but he knew there weren't a lot of people waiting. They sat down for a few minutes before getting on a train which was practically empty except for what looked like a small group of teenage vampires and an old couple. Hiei sat so close to Kurama he was almost sitting on his lap.

"You okay?" Kurama asked after half an hour. Hiei nodded but wasn't really feeling okay. "You can lay down if you want." Hiei looked up at Kurama before sliding over and laying his head on Kurama's lap. After about five minutes Hiei was out cold. Kurama picked Hiei up when it was time to get off, trying not to wake him but he woke anyway and squirmed to be put down as Kurama started up the stairs out of the cave.

"Put me down!" Hiei yelled and Kurama let him down. "I can walk. I don't need to be carried!"

"Okay," Kurama said with a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you later." Kurama started toward his house and Hiei stood there feeling guilty for yelling before turning and heading the other way towards the park. Once Hiei got to his tree he heard someone inside and slowly checked before crawling in next to the dog and her pups. Once the dog saw Hiei, she got up and carried a strip of sausage links over to him. Hiei ate before laying down to sleep. When he awoke again the dog and her pups were gone.

'Why do they always leave?' Hiei thought as he left the tree. 'If I didn't come back here every night would they never come back? What if I never see them again?'


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

Takes place at the Pizza Place after Kurama drags Hiei away.

"That was strange," Botan said as they all watched Kurama drag Hiei away.

"Shuichi's always been one to get embarrassed easily," Kaito said as he sat next to Botan. "Why does it seem like he's always baby-sitting that fire demon?"

"He's afraid Hiei will destroy the world," Yusuke said finishing his glass of pop and pouring himself some more.

"Really?"

"I don't think that's entirely true," Botan said and everyone stared at her waiting for an explanation. "It just seems that maybe Hiei needs someone to take care of him."

"Yeah right!" Kuwabara said and they all began to laugh. They sat there and chatted for a good hour and a half before Botan was called back to Reikai. Kaito got up to let Botan out. As Botan was getting out of the booth she accidentally kicked something that was under the table. Everyone looked to see Hiei's sword laying on the floor.

"It's not like him to forget his sword anywhere," Yusuke said picking it up.

"Well Shuichi did drag him out of her in a rush," Kaito said.

"Better be careful Yusuke," Kuwabara said as Yusuke started to unsheathe the sword. "It could be a trap."

"I don't think it is but you might wanna get it back to him before he realizes it's missing," Botan said before leaving the boys alone.

"I better get going too," Kaito said and he and his gang left leaving Kuwabara and Yusuke alone.

"How do we get back to him," Yusuke asked as they were walking to his apartment.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kuwabara asked. "Shorty already hates me. He'll probably claim that I stole it and kill me."

"I wouldn't say that he hates you."

"Then what would you call it."

"Well if he does I don't blame him."

"What?" Kuwabara yelled, stopping in his tracks.

"Well you're always making fun of his height. It might actually hurt his feelings." Yusuke tried to keep a straight face but failed and ended up laughing along with Kuwabara until they got to his apartment.

Once at the apartment, Yusuke called Kurama's house, but since he wasn't home, Yusuke asked Kurama's mother to have Kurama call him once he got home. Yusuke was just about to leave and go to Keiko's parents' restaurant for dinner when his phone rang. "Hello," Yusuke said answering it.

"Mother said you called," Kurama's voice came through the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Yusuke thought for a moment before spotting the reason he called on the coffee table. "Oh. Hiei left his sword at the pizza place and I thought he might be with you."

"No. Not anymore. He went to the park to sleep and I came home."

"Do you know where in the park he would be?"

"No. Not really. I can let him know if I see him tomorrow."

"I was kinda hoping to sneak it back to him without getting caught."

"I think he already knows it's missing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well that sucks. Okay I guess just let him know it's at my place."

"I will. Bye."

"See ya." Kurama hung up first and went to eat dinner with his human family. Yusuke took a moment before he hung up the phone and sat on the couch and stared at the sword. "Maybe Kuwabara's right. He'll think I stole it and kill me."

The next day

Yusuke actually went to school and was sitting in class when suddenly the door slid open. It was so fast it nearly broke. Standing in the doorway was none other than Hiei.

'Hiei?' Yusuke thought. 'Oh shit! I'm dead.' Hiei didn't say anything and just quickly walked over to Yusuke's desk glaring. Before Yusuke knew it he was being dragged out of the class by the back of his shirt. Once Hiei had dragged Yusuke outside, he let go.

"Where's my sword?" Hiei screamed so loud everyone in the building looked out the windows to see what was going on.

"It's at my house," Yusuke said a little frightened. "Just calm down and we can go get it."

"I want it now!"

"Hey you were the one who left it in the first place. I was nice enough to pick it up and keep it safe for you!"

"I don't care! You should have given it to Kurama!"

"He told me to just hold onto it and he'd let you know!"

"Hn!" Hiei got into a fighting stance.

"Now are we going to calmly walk to my place and get it or are we going to fight and you might never get it back." Hiei let his arms fall to his side and stood up straight before following Yusuke to retrieve his sword.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

Kurama could tell something was wrong with Hiei when he didn't smile at victory. 'He loves defeating his opponents.' Whenever Kurama tried to ask Hiei about it he told Kurama to leave him alone. Everyone was starting to get annoyed with his attitude, especially Kuwabara. One day Hiei and Kuwabara started fighting again and Kuwabara put Hiei on the coat hook in Yusuke's closet.

"Now, that's much better," said Kuwabara closing the closet door.

They could hear Hiei literally throwing a temper tantrum when Keiko walked in. "He sounds cranky, if you ask me," she said staring at the closet door.

Then it dawned on Kurama that Hiei may not be sleeping well in the park. He went over and opened the door. "Hiei, where exactly do you sleep each night?"

"That's none of your business, kitsune. Just get me down!" Hiei yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Not just yet. When was the last time you slept?"

"Hn, nosy kitsune. Like I said it's none of your business," Hiei snapped again. "I want down!"

"I want you to answer my questions," Kurama said closing the closet door.

Hiei realized he wasn't getting down until he answered. "Fine," he said right before the door was closed all the way. Kurama opened the door and stared eye to eye with him. "I sleep in my tree."

"And?" they all asked.

"And what? Now get me down!" he said throwing a temper tantrum again.

"Answer the second question shrimp," said Kuwabara and Hiei threw mental daggers at him.

"No," he said crossing his arms and looking away.

Kuwabara was ready to pound him when Kurama asked, "Why not?" Hiei seemed surprised by the question and stared at him then looked down and mumbled something. "What?" Kurama asked lifting Hiei's head with his hand.

Hiei swatted his hand away and looked him in the eyes. "Because I have trouble sleeping!" he yelled and looked away again.

Kurama lifted Hiei off the hook. Before he realized it Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and hugged him. Everyone gasped and stared until Kurama stood Hiei up and he went for Kuwabara.

"Don't ever do that again, baka," he yelled chasing Kuwabara around the room.

"For having trouble sleeping he sure has a lot of energy," Yusuke said and Keiko smiled.

After Kuwabara had given up and Hiei had thrown a few punches knocking Kuwabara out, Hiei looked around only to discover Kurama was gone. "Where'd K'rama go?" Hiei asked Yusuke who was sitting on the couch watching television.

"He left half an hour ago cause you and Kuwabara gave him a headache," Yusuke said before turning to look at the hurt look on Hiei's face. "Did you wanna go with him?" Hiei shrugged and stood there looking lost. "Come sit down," Yusuke said patting the couch next to him. Hiei went and sat down before leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes. "You can take a nap if you'd like." Hiei opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'm fine." They sat there and watched television for awhile before Hiei spoke again. "What do dogs eat?"

"What?" Yusuke stared at Hiei surprised he had spoken.

"What do dogs eat?"

"You mean like a pet dog?" Hiei nodded. "Why do you wanna know?" Hiei shrugged.

"Just curious. What do they eat?"

"Dog food duh," Kuwabara said as he got up and sat on the other side of Yusuke. Hiei glared at him before looking at Yusuke again.

"Where do you get dog food?" Hiei asked Yusuke.

"At a pet store Shrimp."

"I didn't ask you!" Hiei yelled shaking with anger.

"Hiei calm down," Yusuke said. "I don't need you setting my apartment on fire again."

"Then make him leave!"

"How about you and I go talk in my room okay?"

"Hn," Hiei said before standing and heading to Yusuke's room.

"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked changing the television station.

"I don't know but I think he just needs someone to talk to and Kurama left him here," Yusuke said as he stood up and went to his room.

As Yusuke walked in he saw Hiei sitting on his bed with a stuffed pink rabbit on his lap. "Uh... that was just a gift from Botan," Yusuke said. "It means nothing to me." Hiei looked up as Yusuke closed and locked the door. "So what's this all about?" Yusuke asked as he grabbed his desk chair and sat in it backwards in front of Hiei.

"I was asking you not Kuwabaka," Hiei said before throwing the rabbit at the door.

"Whoa. You can rip it up if it'll make you feel better, but that's not what I was talking about. Why do you want dog food?" Hiei looked down at his hands and wished he hadn't thrown the rabbit before grabbing Yusuke's pillow and fiddling with it. "You're not gonna throw my pillow too are you?" Hiei put the pillow back and just sat there as still as he could. "You tell me why you want dog food and I'll tell you exactly where to get it... Okay?"

"Does it cost money?"

"Well yeah."

"Can you get it for me?"

"If you tell me why you need it, sure."

"You remember when we defeated the four saint beasts and then went out for donuts?"

"Yeah. You ran off." Hiei nodded.

"When I went to the park that night there was a dog looking for food so I gave her the box of donuts that Kurama had given me."

"Okay. Hiei you do know that feeding a dog donuts is bad right?" Hiei nodded. "Okay continue."

"Well she slept with me that night but disappeared in the morning."

"Wait you slept with a dog?" Yusuke began laughing and Hiei stared at him in confusion. "Do you realize what you just said? That you slept with a dog. Slept with? As in had sex with?" Hiei still stared with confusion. "You do know what sex is don't you?" Hiei nodded.

"Male or female."

"Never mind," Yusuke said with a surprised smile. "Continue about the dog."

"Well she came back the next night and slept with me again. Also the night after that but then she didn't show for awhile and I thought she'd never come back." Yusuke nodded when Hiei looked up to make sure he was still listening. "You remember when we were training in that park?"

"No. You erased my memory for some reason." Hiei looked up surprised that Yusuke knew he had erased his memories and that he himself had forgotten doing it.

"I can give you back the memory but you have to promise not to laugh."

"I take it was something embarrassing." Hiei nodded. "I won't laugh."

"Or tell anyone?"

"Or tell anyone." Hiei uncovered the Jagan and stared at Yusuke. As a flash Yusuke suddenly remembered what happened that day before Hiei recovered the Jagan. Hiei allowed Yusuke time to recover before continuing.

"I was searching for her. I couldn't concentrate on anything and forgot to eat and sometimes forgot to pee until the last minute."

"So that's why you peed your pants? Because you were distracted by a dog." Hiei nodded slowly. "The dog never came back did she." Hiei looked up in shock.

"She came back!"

"Okay what's wrong then?"

"She came back that night but she wasn't alone. There were three cubs with her."

"They're called pups."

"Hn?"

"Baby dogs are called pups."

"Oh."

"Go on."

"She also brought a blanket with her and she'd been bringing food into the tree every night."

"Wait. Into the tree?" Hiei nodded. "You've been sleeping inside of a tree?" Hiei nodded again. "I thought you were sleeping on a branch or something. I gotta see this." Yusuke stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked standing up as well.

"To see this tree of yours."

"But..."

"What?"

"I wasn't done."

"Oh right. Sorry. Go ahead and continue." They both sat back down.

"Well I don't want her to leave again."

"You mean like she did before she brought the pups with her." Hiei nodded. "Hiei she may have left to have the pups and then came back." Hiei looked up at Yusuke confused. "A lot of dogs will do that. The fact that she brought her pups to you shows that she trusts you and plans on staying in that tree."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why does she leave every morning?"

"Is she gone all day or just in the morning?"

"I-I don't know. When I wake up they're gone and sometimes when I come back at dark they're not there yet."

"She might be taking them to the bathroom."

"Hn?"

"You know... to go potty?" Hiei seemed more confused. "Restroom?"

"You mean to pee and... stuff?"

"Yeah."

"So she might be there now?"

"Maybe." Hiei jumped up and headed for the door.

"Whoa! Where are _you_ going?" Yusuke asked while Hiei tried to open the locked door without unlocking it.

"To my tree," Hiei said giving up and staring at Yusuke.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna see this tree of yours."

"Okay but the oaf can't come."

"Deal." Yusuke opened the door and Hiei headed for the door to the outside.

"Where you guys going?" Kuwabara asked getting up and turning off the television.

"No where!" Hiei yelled.

"Just for a walk," Yusuke said.

"I'll come with," Kuwabara stated.

"You sure? Hiei's gotta take care of some business."

"So? What ya mean?" Yusuke went over and whispered something in Kuwabara's ear. "I'm staying," Kuwabara said as his eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"What did you tell him?" Hiei asked once they were outside and headed towards the park.

"I told him you had to take a shit."

"Why'd you tell him that?"

"So he wouldn't wanna come."

"Oh." They were quiet the rest of the way until they got to the woods and Yusuke spoke.

"Does Kurama know about the dogs?"

"No and you promised not to tell anyone."

"Actually I promised not to tell anyone about you peeing your pants." Hiei stopped in his tracks and turned to stare in shock at Yusuke. "I promise I won't tell anyone about the dog. Okay?"

"Or her pups?"

"Or her pups," Yusuke said with a nod. They silently continued deeper into the woods before Hiei stopped in front of a tree and got on his hands and knees. "Is this it?"

"They're not here," Hiei said disappointingly, standing up and letting Yusuke see the hole in the base of the tree. Yusuke got on his hands and knees to look inside the tree.

'He must of burned it out himself,' Yusuke thought before he saw the only thing in the tree. 'That's not a blanket. It's an old piece of scrap cloth.' Yusuke froze when he heard a growl behind him and slowly backed out of the tree before standing up. He then slowly turned around to see a medium sized white wolf baring it's teeth at him. "Oh shit. Nice Wolfy. You don't wanna eat me... do you?" 'Where the hell did Hiei go?' As if Hiei heard what Yusuke was thinking he came out from behind the tree fixing his pants. Hiei stopped in his tracks when he saw the wolf growling at Yusuke. "Hiei don't move. Stay completely still." Yusuke slowly inched closer to Hiei.

"Mesuinu?" Hiei asked the wolf. The wolf looked at Hiei's terrified face and glanced back at Yusuke before silently walking over to Hiei, all the while watching Yusuke. "Why are you growling at Yusuke?" The wolf of course didn't answer but growled at Yusuke again when he tried to get closer to Hiei.

"Um Hiei... Can you tell her I won't hurt you?" Hiei shrugged and knelt in front of the wolf with her cubs.

"Yusuke's my friend. He won't hurt us." Hiei stood up and walked over to Yusuke. The wolf seemed nervous about it until Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist. "Tomodachi." Mesuinu calmed down and sat where she was on the ground. Immediately the cubs ran up to Hiei and Yusuke to sniff and lick them. Yusuke was a little worried at first but once he saw how relaxed and happy Hiei was, he smiled and watched as the cubs knocked Hiei to the ground playing.


	9. Chapter 9

****This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.****

Hiei waited until everyone except Kurama left for church before going in the sliding back door which Kurama had left open for him.

"Hungry?" Kurama asks without even turning around.

"Hn," Hiei says shaking his head and sniffs the air. "Why were there so many ningen children here all night?" Kurama turned and stared at Hiei.

"You've been watching my house at night?"

"NO! It just reeks of them that's all." Kurama stared suspiciously at Hiei before turning back around to finish washing the dishes.

"Shuichi had a sleepover last night."

"What's a... sleepover?" Hiei asked and sat on a stool at the counter.

"It's when a bunch of your friends come over to your house at night and stay until morning."

"So they slept at your house?"

"Well not exactly. It's called a sleepover but most of the time they don't sleep. Shuichi and his friends watched a bunch of movies, ate pizza and popcorn, played games, and drank pop until they passed out around three in the morning."

"What's pop..."

"It's that fizzy stuff you tend to drink whenever you can get your hands on it. Usually comes in a can."

"Not that, the other one." Kurama looked at Hiei questioningly. "The one you said they ate with pizza."

"Oh popcorn." Hiei nodded. "That's what I bought you at the theater remember. It was in a big bucket and gone in two seconds."

"Was not." Hiei sat in silence as Kurama finished the dishes.

"Would you like to have a sleepover?" Kurama asked sitting next to Hiei.

"That's a ningen thing. Besides I don't have any friends and I don't want any either." Hiei got up and started for the back door.

"I consider you my friend." Hiei stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "I was thinking about having a sleepover next weekend."

"So your part ningen. You can have one if you want."

"So can you if you want."

"I don't wanna!" Hiei ran out the back door before Kurama could stop him.

Monday

"Yo Kurama!" Yusuke yelled when he saw Kurama come out of his school.

"Urameshi! He's Shuichi Minamino here remember?" Kuwabara said as Yusuke just shrugged.

"What do you thinks so important that Kurama wanted us to meet him here after school anyway?"

"Technically it's not after school. You were at the arcade all morning."

"So."

"Thanks for meeting me here guys," Kurama said and they began to walk together.

"So what's up anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei's going to his first sleepover this weekend and I need your help to get him there."

"Isn't Hiei too old for a sleepover?" Kuwabara asked.

"In demon years Hiei's only a toddler."

"So Hiei's gonna grow?"

"I've thought about that but I don't really know."

"I don't think he's grown since I've met him," Yusuke says.

"Well we haven't known him that long," Kuwabara said.

"I'm not sure if it's because I've grown but it seems like Hiei's shrunk since I met him."

"Where do we have to take him?" Yusuke asked.

"Actually you don't have to take him anywhere. What I want you to do is tell Hiei that we're having a meeting at my house this Friday and that he has to be there."

"You're having a sleepover?" Kuwabara asked snickering.

"Yes and you two are coming as well."

"What? We're too old for sleepovers."

"We'll be there," Yusuke said and Kuwabara stared at him. "If Hiei doesn't sense us in the house, he won't go."

"So why does he have to go anyway?"

"Because I know he wants to but he doesn't want to say it," Kurama said as they reached his house. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll let him know on Thursday," Yusuke said and they all went their separate ways.

That Thursday, just like every other Thursday, Yusuke stopped in front of Hiei's tree carrying a bag of dog food. Yusuke didn't have to knock because Hiei sensed him coming and was always outside waiting. Without a word Hiei took the bag and went back into the tree. Yusuke thinks about it for a moment but continues on his way before remembering about the sleepover. Yusuke goes back to the tree and Hiei comes out.

"What?" Hiei asks.

"I forgot to tell you, we're having a meeting with Koenma tomorrow."

"So."

"Well it's gonna be at Kurama's house. So be there by six."

"Why Kurama's? Won't his ningen family get suspicious?"

"He's just gonna tell them it's a... study group or something like that."

"Fine but I still want pop."

"What?"

"Whenever I'm at Kurama's he doesn't let me have more than one can of pop like you do."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He says I'm gonna become a bed wetter if I drink too much."

"Okay well just be there." Hiei nodded and went back into the tree as Yusuke walked off wondering about the questioning look Hiei had when he said bed wetter. 'Maybe he doesn't know what a bed wetter is. But Kurama's right with Hiei's size and the amount of pop he drinks at my house, he should be a pants wetter.'

"Mother I have a favor to ask you," Kurama said after breakfast on Friday.

"Sure honey what is it," Shiori said wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Well one of my friends that I invited for tonight doesn't have anything for a sleepover and I was wondering if he could borrow some of Shuichi's."

"I'm sure Shuichi wouldn't mind Hiei borrowing his things." Kurama smiled at Shiori figuring out it was Hiei. "Now get going so your not late for school. I'll find everything Hiei needs. Kurama was at the door when he turned to look back at Shiori. "What is it honey?"

"I don't think Hiei even has pajamas."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." With that Kurama left for school and Shiori got ready to go to the store.

It was five after six when Hiei walked through the back door only to have it closed behind him and locked by Yusuke.

"W-what's going on?" Hiei asked as he stared at Yusuke.

"You're sleeping here tonight," Kurama said coming up behind Hiei. Hiei spun around too fast in shock and fell on his butt. There was a flash of light as Kurama reached out a hand to help him up before Kuwabara walked up laughing with a camera.

"That was perfect," Kuwabara said. Hiei hit Kurama's hand away and got up on his own.

"Hn," Hiei said and went to the door but it wouldn't slide open. "Open this door now!"

"I said you're sleeping here tonight," Kurama said grabbing Hiei around the waist and picking him up. Hiei began to scream and thrash about.

"Is everything okay Shuichi?" Shiori asked from the top of the steps.

"Yes mother. Sorry we were being so loud."

"Oh may I please speak to Hiei for a moment."

"Uh sure mother." Kurama let go of Hiei but not before whispering in his ear. "Don't do anything you're gonna regret." Hiei walked up the steps before following Shiori into her room.

"Now Hiei I know my son tricked you into coming. What I want to know is why he felt he had to trick you."

"I've never been to a sleepover," Hiei said staring at the stuff on the bed.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

"My mother's dead."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well does your father know you're here?"

"I never knew my father."

"Oh. Who do you live with?"

"Mesuinu, Sora, Kiba, and Ebi."

"Hiei! It's very rude to call people bad words."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter, it's still rude. Do they know that you're here?" Hiei nodded with tears in his eyes. "Alright. Shuichi said you didn't have anything for a sleepover so I picked you up a few things."

When Hiei went back downstairs he was wearing a thin Charmander sleeper and carrying a Charizard sleeping bag and a pillow shaped like Charmeleon. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying not to laugh after Kurama had warned them about what Shiori had bought Hiei. "Ready to watch a movie Hiei?" Yusuke asked trying to ignore what the fire demon was wearing. They watched a movie, ate popcorn and pizza, and Hiei drank about five cans of pop when Kurama announced it was time to go to sleep. Everyone except Hiei were laying in their sleeping bags when Kurama noticed Hiei was gone.

"Where'd Hiei go?" Kurama asked the other two.

"I think he went upstairs," Yusuke said. Just then Hiei came out of Shiori's room and back downstairs.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I peed," Hiei said.

"You went to my mother's room just to use her bathroom?" Hiei thought about it before nodding. "Did she ask what you were doing?" Hiei shook his head. "Okay go to sleep." Hiei laid down in the sleeping bag but couldn't fall asleep.

Kuwabara awoke when he heard Hiei, dressed in his normal clothing, trying to open the back door again. "What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked getting up and going over to Hiei.

"I need to go outside," Hiei said. Kuwabara unlocked the door and opened it. Hiei stood there for a moment. "Could you tell Kurama that I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for what?"

"I can't sleep here. I'm going back to my tree to sleep."

"Oh so you're homesick?"

"No I'm not sick. I just can't sleep here."

"It's just what it's called when you're away from home and you wanna go back." With a quick nod Hiei leaves and heads for his tree. Once Hiei climbed into the tree and laid down he was out like a light.

**Sora: sky**

**Kiba: fang/lumberyard**

**Ebi: shrimp**


	10. Chapter 10

****This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.****

Hiei was heading back to his tree when he sensed Kurama nearby. Once he got closer to the tree, he realized that Kurama was in it. Hiei cautiously climbed into the tree to see Kurama sitting on the opposite wall with the wolf and her cubs. "When mother said she bought that stuff for you, it meant it was yours to keep," Kurama said and Hiei noticed the sleeping bag, sleeper, and pillow in a pile as well as a small backpack with a dragon on it.

"How come Mesuinu let you in?" Hiei asked.

"I'm a fox remember. I speak wolf. By the way she doesn't appreciate you calling her that."

"But it means female dog doesn't it?"

"In a sense yes but it's more the cursing someone as a female dog."

"Oh I was gonna call her Mama but I didn't know if…" Mesuinu went over to Hiei and rubbed her head against his hand. Kurama stood up and went over to Hiei.

"She doesn't mind having another cub to take care of."

"I'm sorry I left."

"It's okay, Kuwabara said you were feeling homesick. To be honest I expected you to run out before midnight. I was wondering if you'd be interested in having dinner at my house tonight… It'll only be mother and me… You can leave whenever you want." Hiei nodded and they left for Kurama's house.

Hiei followed close behind Kurama as they walked through the door. Hiei was feeling more than a little nervous when Kurama pushed him in front as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mother," Kurama said and Shiori turned around.

"Oh, honey you're home," she said. "How are you Hiei? Are you hungry?" Hiei just looked down at his feet.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked as he knelt in front of him so he could see his face. "Are you okay?"

"He's just being shy Shuichi." They sat down to eat spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread. Hiei watched Kurama and tried to eat it that way but had trouble. Without a word Shiori cut Hiei's spaghetti up and gave him a spoon. Hiei really liked it and cleaned his plate before Kurama and Shiori were done.

"You can watch some TV if you want," Shiori told Hiei but he shook his head and stared at his plate.

"Would you like some more?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded but didn't look up. Kurama gave him more of everything and cut it up. Hiei ate four platefuls before burping. "Say excuse me," Kurama told him as he was doing the dishes.

"Excuse me," Hiei said so quietly that if Shiori was still in the room she wouldn't have heard him.

"Are you full now?" Hiei nodded.

"Can I still watch TV?"

"Sure," Kurama said before turning the TV on. Hiei sat on the couch while Kurama finished the dishes. Shiori came down dressed in night clothes and a robe.

"Thank you Shuichi for doing the dishes," Shiori said. Hiei went over to Kurama and tugged on his sleeve. Kurama looked at Hiei and noticed he seemed a little green. "Is he okay?"

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"My stomach hurts and… I think I need to go outside," Hiei said quietly.

"I think he just needs some fresh air," Kurama said and led Hiei out the back door. As soon as they got outside and before they were off the porch Hiei lost his dinner.

"Sorry," Hiei said as his feet collapsed under him and he fell to his knees.

"It's okay. I'll hose it off in a little bit. I had a feeling you were going to get sick, the way you ate four platefuls."

"I've never tasted anything so good before."

"Do you feel better now?"

"I wanna go back to my tree."

"I'll walk with you."

"Could you carry me?… My legs won't move."

Kurama was carrying Hiei on his back when he asked, "So where'd you get the dog food?"

"I didn't steal it."

"I wasn't accusing you of stealing. I just want to know who has been keeping this a secret from me."

"Yusuke but I made him promise not to tell anyone."

"Oh."

When they arrived at the tree Hiei was already feeling better and walking. The wolf now known as Mama and her cubs weren't there. Hiei laid on the floor while Kurama found a comfortable place to sit. "Are you planning on staying?" Hiei asked rolling over to face Kurama.

"At least until your Mama comes home," Kurama said with a smile. "I guess that would make me your baby-sitter."

"What's a baby-sitter?"

"Someone who watches someone else's kids when they aren't home."

"Oh okay but if you're staying then you need to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna go to sleep." Hiei closed his eyes but stayed facing Kurama.

"You shouldn't take a nap so close to bedtime," Kurama said getting up and going over to the pile of things he brought for Hiei.

"Why not?" Kurama grabbed the rolled up sleeping bag and started to unroll it.

"You'll have trouble sleeping tonight."

"No I won't."

"Alright if you say so. Here get up."

"I don't wanna."

"That again. What do you want this time?"

"I want you to leave me alone so I can sleep."

"Well I want you to sleep in the sleeping bag so you won't have to sleep on the ground." Hiei then opened his eyes and looked at what Kurama had done. Next to him Kurama had made a bed out of the sleeping bag and pillow and had the sleeper laying on top of the sleeping bag. "If you're gonna go to bed this early you might as well do it right."

"Okay." Hiei got up and stripped his clothes before having Kurama help him put the sleeper on. "What about the other thing?"

"What other thing?"

"When your ningen mother put it on me she gave me a pair of underwear."

"You don't wear underwear," Kurama said opening the sleeping bag for Hiei to climb in.

"That's what I told her but she said that they were special underwear and would keep me dry." Kurama stopped in the middle of zipping the sleeping bag closed and stared at Hiei in shock.

"Wait do you mean she gave you one of Shuichi's old bed wetting pull-ups to wear?"

"I don't know but I peed in it while we were watching TV."

"You peed in it?" Hiei nodded. "Why?"

"I thought if I peed my pants you'd let me leave but they didn't get wet." Kurama finished zipping the sleeping bag and sat down.

"You only wear them if you're a bed wetter… so mother must have thought that you were a bed wetter. Are you a bed wetter?"

"No. What's a bed wetter anyway?" Hiei rolled over to face the wall of the tree.

"A bed wetter is someone that pees their pants while they are asleep." Hiei apparently had nothing to say about that. "Hiei have you ever peed in your sleep?" Hiei didn't answer so Kurama got up only to discover that Hiei was out cold. Kurama sat next to Hiei and waited until Mama and her cubs came back for the night before leaving Hiei in their care.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is not originally my story but I have permission to put it on my page and continue it. The story was originally more brother Vlad's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story.**

Hiei awoke when he sensed Yusuke in the forest. Hiei groaned as he rolled over and looked around. 'Gone again huh Mama?' Hiei thought when he didn't see the wolf or her cubs in the tree. "Hn... Gotta pee." Hiei slowly climbed out of the sleeping bag to be met with a cold, wet feeling. Hiei looked down to see his clothes were all wet and shrugged it off before going outside to relieve himself. As Hiei is finshing up, Yusuke walks out from behind the trees carrying a big bag of dog food.

"The rain got into the tree last night huh?" Yusuke asked after looking Hiei over. They both knew it hadn't rained last night but it was better than admitting to the truth so Hiei nodded. "Well we better get everything washed up or it'll mildew." Yusuke crawled through the hole in the tree pushing the dog food in first and began to gather Hiei's clothes and sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked when Yusuke wrapped everything in the sleeping bag.

"There's a laundromat in the basement of my apartment building. We'll wash your stuff there. You're gonna have to wear those clothes until we get to my apartment though." Yusuke took the bundle out of the tree and started toward his apartment while Hiei followed at a distance.

Once at the apartment, Yusuke went to his room and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts for Hiei to wear. "They'll be a little big but you can't run around naked." Hiei changed into the clothes while Yusuke went to grab a few more things. When Yusuke returned he had Hiei's stuff in a plastic basket, a large bottle of blue liquid, and a glass bottle of clear liquid. "Ready to go?" Yusuke asked but Hiei just shrugged. Hiei silently followed Yusuke out of the apartment and into the basement. When Hiei saw Yusuke stop and set the basket on a table, he went and pulled himself to sit on the table next to his stuff. Hiei watched as Yusuke began to dig in his pockets. "Hm?" Yusuke eventually pulled out a bunch of peices of paper and went over to a metal box on one wall. He put one peice of paper up against the box and it was sucked in before the box began to spit out a lot of silver coins. "Guess I shouldn't have used a twenty." Yusuke gathered the coins and sat them on the table. Hiei watched as he grabbed the bottle of blue liquid and poured some into the top of a large metal box with a round glass door on it. Yusuke closed the bottle and sat it on the table before doing the same with the glass bottle. "This'll get rid of the 'rain' smell," Yusuke said setting the bottle on the table and grabbing the basket. He sat the basket on the floor infront of the glass door before opening it and stuffing everything into the metal box. Hiei got off the table after Yusuke closed the door and pushed a few buttons. As Yusuke sat down to read a magazine, Hiei stood in front of the metal box and watched as his things began to spin around in water and get foamy.

After awhile of watching, Hiei looked at Yusuke before going out the door. "Are you coming back for your clothes?" Yusuke asked looking out the corner of his eye. Hiei nodded and left.

When Hiei returned Yusuke was removing the wet clothes from the metal box and putting them back into the basket. "Your back already? They still need to be dried." Yusuke went over to a wall covered in the round glass doors and opened one. "You know Hiei, this is your stuff, you could give me a hand." Hiei walked over and stood next to Yusuke. "Put them in the dryer," Yusuke said as he put coins in a slot next to the glass door. Hiei began to slowly pick the clothes up out of the basket and stick them into the dryer. Yusuke grabbed out the rest and stuffed them in before closing the glass door and pushing a button. "It'll probably be awhile." Yusuke went and sat back down to finish his magazine while Hiei sat back on the table across from the dryer and watched his stuff spin around.

Yusuke looked up when he heard Hiei get off the table and watched as he walked over towards the door. "I'm going back to my tree," Hiei said quietly but didn't leave yet or look at Yusuke.

"What about your clothes?"

"Can't you bring them back?" Yusuke felt something was wrong but wasn't sure.

"Are you okay?" Hiei didn't react to the question so Yusuke got up and went over so he could see Hiei's face which was slightly green. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Hiei looked down and away from Yusuke.

"Go sit down." Yusuke went over to a tall metal box with a picture of pop cans on it. Yusuke put coins from his pocket into the metal box and out came a can of pop. Hiei hadn't moved from his spot when Yusuke opened the can and walked back over handing it to Hiei. "You like Grape right?" Hiei nodded taking the can. "Just sit down and sip it." Hiei sat down on the bench and began to sip the pop. "And Hiei, next time don't stare at the spinning clothes." Yusuke sat down laughing and begun to read again.

The can of pop was still have full when a loud buzz cause Hiei to drop it on the floor. Yusuke quickly picked it up and looked at Hiei, who was in a fighting stance with his sword drawn. "It's just the dryer letting us know your stuff's dry." Yusuke got up stepping over the puddle of pop on the floor and went to the dryer with the basket. "Come here and hold this." Hiei got up and walked around the puddle of pop before walking over to Yusuke and taking the basket. Yusuke opened the glass door and a lot of heat came out as Yusuke pulled everything out, placing it in the basket. "Let's take them up to my apartment to fold them," Yusuke said taking the basket from Hiei and adding the two bottles to it before leaving the laundromat.

"Can I have my clothes back now?" Hiei asked once they got into the apartment.

"Yeah," Yusuke said setting the basket on the couch and taking the bottles into the kitchen to put them away. When Yusuke turned back around, Hiei was naked with clothes and the sleeping bag all over the place. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my shirt," Hiei said crossing his arms.

"You could at least put your pants on while you look." Yusuke spotting Hiei's pants hands them to him and Hiei starts to put them on. Yusuke laid out the sleeping bag to fold it when he spotted Hiei's shirt sticking to it. "Here you go," Yusuke said throwing the shirt at Hiei.

"Hn." Yusuke folded the sleeping bag and sleeper while Hiei tried to help before they went back to the tree where Yusuke placed them in a corner. Hiei seemed excited when he saw Mama and her cubs outside the tree.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Hiei playing with Ebi. "Hey Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn?"

"You ever play at the park?" Hiei shakes his head. "Well I'm gonna go swing, you're welcome to join me." Yusuke walked off towards the park while Hiei followed carrying Ebi with him. Hiei sat down on a bench and watched Yusuke for awhile. "Come on Hiei, no one's gonna see you having fun." Hiei glared at Yusuke as he walked over to the other swing and sat on it.

After awhile of Hiei not moving, Yusuke got up and began to push him. Once Hiei was high enough, Yusuke went back to his swing. "Pump your legs like this." Hiei copied Yusuke.

Hiei stops pumping his legs and allows the swing to slow down. "What's wrong?"

"Hn." Hiei gets off and goes over to the slide. Yusuke follows when he noticed hiei was just staring at it.

"I could catch you at the bottom if you want."

"Hn." Hiei climbs the ladder and sits at the top.

"Do you want me to catch you at the bottom?" Hiei glares at Yusuke before sliding down. Unfortunately he slid too fast and fell on his butt at the end. "Are you okay?" Yusuke gave Hiei a hand up as Hiei nodded. "I probably should've caught you." Hiei looked at the slide and shook his head before climbing back up the ladder to go again. Yusuke stands next to the slide. "Put your feet down when you get to the end."

"Hn?" Hiei slides down again too fast but put his feet down hard and nearly face plants into the ground but Yusuke was ready to catch him.

"Try going a little slower," Yusuke says as Hiei makes his way back to the ladder. Hiei goes slower but to the extreme, he practically stops the whole way down. "Okay maybe a little faster than that." Hiei goes to walk away. "Come on, I'll catch you." Hiei and Yusuke practice on the slide for awhile until Hiei finally got the hang of it.

Hiei stopped when you noticed the half circle made of metal bars near the woods. He had seen many kids fall from it and get hurt. Hiei goes over and climbs to the top before saying, "I'm king!"

"Wanna bet," Yusuke said as he climbed up to Hiei. Yusuke tries to push Hiei off. Yusuke eventually pushes hiei too far and he falls to the ground smacking his head hard. Yusuke quickly jumps down to his side. "Sorry Hiei I didn't mean to hurt you." Hiei looks up laughing. "Maybe you hit your head a little too hard." Yusuke gives Hiei a hand up.

Hiei looked over at Mama when he heard a squeaking noise. Mama had bumped into a round piece of metal with hand rails that started spinning. "I don't think that would be a good idea," Yusuke said when he noticed Hiei staring at it.

"Why not?" Hiei went over to it and gave it a push.

"You almost barfed from staring at the dryer remember," Yusuke said stopping it from spinning before looking at his watch. "I'll spin you a little but don't puke on me. I don't have time to go home and get cleaned up. Climb on."

"Hn." Hiei sat in the middle and held onto two of the bars.

"Ready?" Hiei gave a nervous nod before Yusuke began to spin it slowly. "Are you feeling okay?" Hiei nodded and Yusuke spun it faster. "Still okay?" Hiei nodded again with a smile on his face and Yusuke spun it faster but once Hiei's smile faded Yusuke began to slow it down before stopping completely. "Are you okay?" Hiei shook his head slightly. "Feeling sick?" Hiei nodded slightly. "Well come here before you throw up everywhere." Hiei was gone in a flash but Yusuke turned around when he heard Hiei behind him throwing up at the edge of the woods. "Told you it wasn't a good idea." Yusuke sat down to smoke a cigarette while Hiei finished emptying his stomach. When Hiei finally sat down next to Yusuke, Yusuke looked at his watch again.


End file.
